Amuto: Starry Eyed
by ladydoctor
Summary: ...We’d lay on rooftops, and I’d watch her eyes mirror the stars she was gazing at so dearly..."


**A/N: Feels like I haven't written anything thing in a long time. I just read ****some Amuto ff by Niixx, and she's awesome. Seriously, go check her out nao. Anyway, I just got inspired to write some simple, heartfelt Amuto ff!**

**If you've read my other Amuto ff, Twisted Destinies, this can tie into when Amu says: "****Ikuto's eyes filled me with memories of nights where we would simply lie down and gaze into each other's eyes; I used to want to know what he was thinking when we looked at each other for so long, his eyes so full of depth." **

**Tis in Ikuto's POV though.**

After I met her, nighttime could never be the same.

At first, she was just this inconspicuous child who, for some reason, had the lock that fitted my key; just some insignificant girl that popped into my life unasked and unwanted.

At first, I didn't like her in the slightest.

Then, somehow, she became interesting.

She wasn't just any girl anymore –she was Amu.

Her name became a new kind of adjective to describe anything indescribable. Her hair, her eyes, her scent, her smile, her voice, her laugh, her blush, her warmth, her lips, her long, thick, brown eyelashes; they were all Amu.

Slowly, I realised that she was special. She was meant for so much more, and she was going to be someone who I would never deserve.

So I distanced myself.

But it was no use.

I'd always run into her unexpectedly, accidentally. Instead of pretending I hadn't heard or seen her, I'd fall under her spell. It wasn't long before I had memorised everything about her; the way she would twist the ends of her hair in between her fingers when she was nervous, how she'd blink every time I spoke to her, like it took a moment for it to sink in before she was able to respond, how, sometimes, she'd lick her lips before talking, or the way she'd bite her lip when she was nervous.

Eventually, I loved all of it.

Eventually I loved her.

The reason nighttime changed was because it was the time that she would flood into my mind. I'd replay the way she would call my name over and over and never get sick of it. I'd remember the feeling of when her fingers would brush against me and find it hard to breathe.

It was like she was a broken CD playing, with a song stuck on repeat, but it was so nice that I didn't mind.

She grew up before my very eyes.

I found myself knocking on her balcony door late at night, begging her to come out. I only wanted her to because I knew my night dreams never did her any kind of justice.

We'd lay on rooftops, and I'd watch her eyes mirror the stars she was gazing at so dearly. Then, she'd lie on her side, and I'd get a closer look at them.

I wondered how she could stare at me for as long as I could gaze at her.

One time, I remember not being able to just lie there and just watch her intently, and I couldn't resist, so I reached out, and reached over and stroke her face tenderly.

The skin of her cheek heated up rapidly underneath my palm, and her eyes widened. To my surprise, however, she didn't call me a pervert, she didn't pull away, and she didn't demand for me to put my hand back on my side.

Instead, she took it and held it in her own. My stomach, dropped with surprise at her forwardness, and at how right it felt to have it there enveloped in mine. Subconsciously, a small smile crept up on my lips, and then, bam, a glorious one appeared on hers, her eyes sparkling even more.

I couldn't get enough of her. I never wanted her to leave. I never wanted her to change. I wanted to change just so that I could we worthy of someone so wonderful, to be allowed to love her this much.

I sat up, and shuffled forwards, never taking my eyes of hers, checking if she was ok with me moving in closer. Her immobility made me stop for a bit, but her eyes were warm and inviting, so when I had laid back down, I was closer than I originally had planned to be. Not that I had any problem with it, I was just afraid she would.

Her next move surprised me even more than her previous one had.

Hesitantly, she titled her head forward so that the crown of her head was resting gently against my chest. My heart thumped loudly, and began beat slowly but loudly; I could barely see the smug smile that licked her face shyly as it did, but it was definitely there.

I heard her take a deep breath, stretching her head as she did so, so that there was virtually no more distance between us. She buried her face in it, shaking her head slightly, as if giving it an Eskimo kiss. Then she inhaled audibly once more, and she tenderly placed two of her hands there as well.

My mind ached to know the meaning behind all this; surely she didn't feel this way for me too? There was no way, not with a guy like Tadase, who was so perfect for her, in her life. Tadase, who had no flaws; who hadn't destroyed the lives of any child; who would remember to call; who was as polite as they come; who would treat her nicely, like a true gentlemen.

Maybe she was just unsure, still being fairly young. Maybe it was just, I dunno, adolescence hormones. Or perhaps she was just humouring me. Or teasing me. Maybe she wanted to get back for all those times I had slipped up and showed too much of how I thought of her, and then feigned that it was 'mere teasing', even when it wasn't anymore.

Regardless, I slowly hugged her waist, then pushed her towards me with the hand that was on her back, so that there was no longer _virtually _no distance between us, and instead just none whatsoever.

I had forgotten how small and vulnerable she really was. How much younger than me she was, despite how mature she had grown to be.

The real smell of her hair also was better than I had anticipated, and the one I had committed to memory paled in comparison to it.

Never had I wanted anything more than for this night to last forever, or, at least, for the memory of it to be vivid enough for me to remember it just as it is, because I knew this was the closest I would ever get to her. The guy who was lucky enough to have her love him, better hold on to her tight and give her all the love she deserves.

"You smell nice." I murmured suddenly, simply because her scent had clouded my mind, making it difficult to register what was happening and what to do next; it made my mind like a sieve, so that I would blurt out any of my thoughts.

She jumped, tensing up slightly, as if my voice had made her realise the position she was in.

"T-Thanks, I guess." She stuttered uncertainly, clearly not quite sure of what to say to that. For some reason, that made me smile; she was still the awkward, blushing child that I had met so many years ago. It was oddly comforting.

A few minutes of comfortable, enjoyable silence passed. The only sounds where the cars in the distance, the soft rustle the leaves made when a light breeze blew, which made me tighten my grasp around her protectively; Amu breathed quietly against the fabric of my shirt, making me shiver slightly.

"Ikuto?" she asked softly, yawning slightly.

"Hm?" I mumbled into her sweet, strawberry-like fragrance of her hair.

"Remember when I say I hated you?" I winced weakly at the memory.

"Yeah..."

"I don't." she whispered, snuggling to my chest, falling asleep in my arms. Relief washed over me, and I joined her.


End file.
